In The Heat Of The Night
by Eliza Loves Yaoi
Summary: In the heat of the night/Much too close to the fire/And the power of our hearts/Made us weak with desire...Yaoi. Tahu/Kopaka. Songfic. Not a lemon! Or at least, not explicitly. M anyways. Oneshot - will not be continued.


**A/N:** So, more road trip writing...my sister and I were playing some music, and this song popped up: "In The Heat Of The Night" by E-Rotic. This song holds special meaning to me. It is the first song I ever danced to on Dance Dance Revolution, and thusly the very beginning of my stupidest addiction ever.

Disclaimer time!

To Readers: This is yaoi. That means "gay boys," and I'm talking about some Toa here. If you don't like it, you can get out.

To Lawyers: Seriously? If you honestly wanna do your job, get off this damn site and do it. Don't waste your time by suing me. Bionicle is LEGO's, the song is E-Rotic's.

This is my first time writing a songfic...you always remember your first, right?

Set during the Toa Nuva part of the Metru saga. They are midway through learning the story.

Eliza Loves Yaoi is proud to present...

**In The Heat Of The Night**

**A Tahu/Kopaka Songfic**

_In the heat of the night_

They were exhausted. A massive Nui-Jaga hive had been discovered...when the Onu-Matoran had mined into it. Needless to say, the Toa were called, and a fight ensued. They escaped mostly unscathed, with the exception of Kopaka. He had been smashed through a good few walls by a charging one near the end of the fight. Tahu, who had the shortest distance to travel home, was saddled with taking the injured Ice Toa back for treatment. Of course, this meant traveling through Ko-Wahi. Which is far more difficult than it sounds.

Especially when a blizzard hits. And you're a Fire Toa. All in all, Tahu was pissed. But nobody really knew the ulterior reason Tahu had fought so hard (and failed) to avoid the duty of dealing with Kopaka.

It's a quite stereotypical reason, honestly. You can find it in every high school across the world.

They were exes. And not the "oh, let's be friends" kind of exes. Like the screaming "you're wrong, I'm right" kind of exes. It ended when Kopaka left. Permanently.

_Why did our feelings die in action_

_When we fought for satisfaction_

And now, of course, they were stuck in a cave together for the duration of the winter storm. Neither of them would (or could) break the stony silence.

_But our hearts went S.O.S._

_Please save me_

"Tahu, I'm cold."

"How can you be cold? You're Ice, right?" Both knew he wasn't just referring to Kopaka's element.

"I'm injured enough that I can't use my powers. Plus the blood loss."

_Why did our love lose all its magic_

_Missing you is kinda tragic_

_We were headed for the best_

"Why should I help you?"

"Dammit, Tahu!" Kopaka's voice started to crack. "If you want me to fucking _survive_ the night, you will!"

"Fine," growled the leader of the Toa. He threw a fireball at the ground in front of Kopaka, which quickly grew into a roaring fire. Tahu would never admit it, but it helped him too. They both scooted closer to the blaze, pointedly ignoring each other.

_In the heat of the night_

_Much too close to the fire_

An hour later, and Kopaka had fallen asleep. The blizzard was still going outside. Tahu was even closer to the fire, struggling for the heat and warmth. A sudden realization flew through his tired mind.

_And the power of our hearts_

_Made us weak with desire_

_In the heat of the night_

Kopaka woke up, Mata Nui knows how much later. Noticing that the winter storm was finished, he rolled over contentedly.

And smacked his face into a sleeping Tahu's.

-_No wonder everything got warmer at some point,_- thought Kopaka, not awake enough to be annoyed at the actions of the other.

_I didn't mean to hurt your feelings_

_Thought our heaven had no ceiling_

_Now it seems we've lost our love_

_Forever_

Tahu woke up as well, noticing Kopaka not inches away from him. Every neuron in their brains screamed "NO!" as they leaned even closer to each other...

_Stay - can't you hear my heart is calling_

_Only you can stop me falling_

_Just one kiss would be enough_

Nothing could stop them now. Their lips entwined, followed by their bodies. Heat flowed from both of them. Their minds emptied, and their hearts filled.

Whether it was rekindled love or random lust, neither knew. Or cared.

_In the heat of the night_

_Much too close to the fire_

_And the power of our hearts_

_Made us weak with desire_

_In the heat of the night_

Their actions began in earnest soon after. Moans echoed around the cave as they shared all they had. All either cared about was the sheer pleasure they felt.

_In the heat of the night_

_There is no one to blame_

_And the power of our hearts_

_Can heal all the pain_

_In the heat of the night_

They lay down hours later, even more exhausted than when they had gone to sleep.

"Your wounds doing okay?" Tahu asked breathlessly.

"Never better," responded Kopaka with a giggle.

_In the heat of the night_

_Much too close to the fire_

_And the power of our hearts_

_Made us weak with desire_

Tahu helped Kopaka up, and they climbed down out of the cave.

"What do you think _that_ was?" asked Tahu.

"I don't know," the Ice Toa mulled it over for a bit, "but I liked it."

"Yeah, me too." Tahu smiled. "Are we making things official again?"

Kopaka looked pensive for a moment. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try."

Tahu's smile grew to (and past) dopey levels. "Then it's ok for me to do this." He seized the other into a long kiss.

When they pulled away, the snow around them had melted away completely. "Oops," said Tahu meekly. Their laughter rang all the way to Ko-Koro.

_In the heat of the night_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** ...yup. This has absolutely _nothing_ to do with anything else I've written. Although, if I ever write a longer, multi-chapter Tahu/Kopaka, this'll probably fit into its canon.

I love the band Rainbow! If not just for the name, for their songs. "Since You've Been Gone" is by far my favorite (although "Man On The Silver Mountain" is pretty good).

Please do go listen to "In The Heat Of The Night." It's one of my favorites.

Have peace, my friends.

This is Eliza Loves Yaoi, signing off.


End file.
